


Carry on. Together and happy.

by lightleckrereins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family, Fix-It, It wasn't that hard, M/M, This is my attempt at making the worst possible ending better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightleckrereins/pseuds/lightleckrereins
Summary: They defeated god. They got free will back. Now its time for the Winchesters to live the rest of their life with the family they found along the way.This is a supernatural finale fix-it fic where they get to live out their lives together as a family.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Carry on. Together and happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Look we all know the supernatural finale was bad and basically dismissed 15 years of character arcs.   
> The thing is I do believe some things about the ending are good only terribly executed.  
> So I decided to write something for the first time in years to try and fix things.

The finale starts the very same way it did. Sam and Dean are happy and domestic and now have a dog.

They go to the pie festival where they start talking about everyone they have lost and everything they sacrificed.

They end up talking about Cas. Dean is avoiding that one final conversation.

They end up going into a hunt. There is no random season 1 vampire. After a really though fight one of the vamps stabs Dean before Sam finishes off.

Dean tries to start his “I’m dying” speech when lights start exploding. I don’t have to explain how this entrance goes.

The barn doors open and Castiel is there.

**“Cas?”**

**“Hello Sam”**

Cas starts explaining how he has been helping Jack fix heaven. He heals Dean without touching him or looking at him gay angel is mad but is not about to let Dean die like this. He turns around to leave.

**“Cas wait”**

Dean goes on about how he can’t just leave again.

**“Look man. What you said. We were about to die and I couldn’t think”**

He doesn’t confess his love right here, this man needs a while to acknowledge he has feelings but it is heavily implied.

**“Just don’t leave again without letting me say something this time”**

Castiel just looks at him and goes **“Fine”**

_Cut to the long and happy epilogue montage._

They are all in the bunker, Sam comes out with a bag. Eileen is waiting in the stairs.

Sam and Dean are on a hunt. The monsters blow up. They turn around and Jack is there awkwardly saying hi.

Sam and Eileen do research together.

Dean and Cas go hunting together.

Sam proposes to Eileen. She says yes. Both on sign language.

All their friends go to the wedding. Dean is the best man. Cas awkwardly marries them. Jack is the flower girl.

Dean Cas and the dog emerge from the impala and look onto a rebuilt Harvelle’s roadhouse only the road says Winchester’s roadhouse. They start setting up. It is Jack’s wedding present.

Eileen is clearly pregnant. She and Sam are decorating a nursery. You can see guarding signs in pastel tones and plushies with meta references.

Dean is running through a hospital, there is blood in his face. He arrives to a room to see Sam and Eileen with their new baby. The idiot ran all the way from a hunt to see his nephew.

Hunters come and go from the roadhouse. Same with Castiel between doing god stuff with Jack.

Jody and Donna go visit Sam and Eileen. The baby is wearing plaid (because what else).

Claire and Kaia are drinking with Dean. Castiel arrives. They have been getting more and more physically intimate every time we see them.

The whole family is celebrating Christmas. Jody, Donna and their girls are there. Same for Charlie and her gf. Bobby is playing with Sam Jr.

There is a knock at the door. It is Rowena bearing gifts. The queen of hell takes Christmas off to see her adopted children.

Dean is playing with a slightly older Sam Jr.

Next time we see him Castiel is at the roadhouse wearing Winchester plaid.

Sam is helping his kid with homework there are both textbooks and lore books on the table.

At some point the dog stops appearing.

A hunter is drinking coffee on Sam and Eileen’s living room while they look through some books. In the background you can see all the FBI cellphones.

Dean plays pool in the roadhouse with Cas by his side.

Sam and Dean visit Jody and Donna who are now retired together.

At some point they go to Donatello’s funeral. The camera goes up implying he went to heaven in the end.

Sam and Dean are bickering in the kitchen. Eileen laughs. Cas questions his life choices. Jack and a tween Sam Jr. are outside talking. Jack might be god but he is also the kid’s older brother.

Bobby’s funeral. Many hunters are there. Dean delivers a speech. Ends up saying he will see him someday.

Dean teaches teenage Sam Jr. how to drive in the impala. It goes as well as you can imagine.

They all have family lunch together.

Castiel heals Dean. Sexual tension has gone away. They are an actual old married couple now.

Sam Jr. graduates college the whole family is there to celebrate. You can see the tattoo in his arm.

This kid is having the best of both worlds plus a loving family.

Hunters arrive in a hurry to the roadhouse. We go into Dean and Cas’s bedroom. Sam is holding his hand. Cas is sitting on the other side with Jack standing beside him.

**Now** old man Dean gets to give his emotional speech. 

After he dies surrounded by his family the camera turns. Cas and Jack are no longer there.

Dean arrives in heaven. He is still in his bedroom. Jack is there to welcome him.

Down on the heaven roadhouse all his loved ones are waiting for Dean.

Mary gives him **the** longest hug.

Same with original Bobby.

**Everyone is there for the reunion.** Jo, Ellen, original Charlie (who jokes about them getting another Charlie because they missed her so much), Kevin (In heaven as he deserves), Pamela, Adam, Benny (Somehow). 

Dean turns to the door and there is a silhouette in a trench coat.

He runs towards Cas because its been a while since he could run like that.

Now we get the kiss. It is as beautiful and tender as we imagined. And deserved.

Everyone leaves them be. Jack has been updating them on Destiel for the past 30 odd years.

Back on earth we get old man Sam mourning his brother on the Impala.

Dean and Cas go on a ride in the impala.

Sam dies with his kid by his side. It is implied Eileen passed away at some point. After he is gone Jack puts a hand on Sam Jr’s shoulder reassuring him their dad is happy **and went to reunite with both his brother and the love of his life.**

Dean parks the Impala. He and Cas get off the car. Castiel stays behind. Dean goes to the bridge railing.

**“Hey Sammy”**

They embrace. Castiel is there with them. Everyone is happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hear me out I hadn't written anything for years until last night. There were many ocassions where I almost wrote something but nothing got me over the edge until now. I cried myself to sleep while mentally writing this and couldn't leave it like that. 
> 
> Come and give me your thoughts over on tumblr. lightleckrereins.tumblr.com


End file.
